


Secret Sanata

by stardustkr7



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had no idea who his Secret Santa was, but their gift was … better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Sanata

 

Jason carefully picked up the small, wrapped present sitting on the roof of his apartment building. He held it up to his ear then shook it gently a few times. Once sure it wasn’t in danger of suddenly exploding, he finally looked at the tag.

_To: RH_

_From: Secret Santa_

Well, RH had to be him, right? Who else would find their Secret Santa gift up on the rooftop?

Shrugging, Jason opened the box, grinning when he pulled off the lid. Inside was a shiny metal hipflask with his red symbol imprinted on the side.

“Nice,” he said, picking it up and giving it a shake. Just in case it came filled.

Instead, he heard something tumbling around inside the flask, something that did not sound like liquid.

Unscrewing the lid, he shook out a tiny, rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it and raised an eyebrow at the somewhat familiar writing:

_Come down here and unwrap the rest of your gift._

He could only assume ‘down here’ meant his apartment. Or the bar down the street. But the apartment was closer and he had nothing else to do tonight. He looked at the note again, guessing it was probably from his not-quite-but-kind-of girlfriend. Maybe Babs had a movie night planned for them. That sounded nice. Jason headed for the rooftop stairwell.

Five minutes later, he was stepping into the dark apartment, taking off his helmet and setting it on the table. A flickering light from the doorway of his bedroom drew him down the hall towards it, his anticipation mounting. Something in his gut held him back from calling out her name.

“About time.”

Jason felt his breath catch in his throat when he stepped inside. He dropped the flask.

Barbara was sitting on the edge of the bed, her long legs crossed as she leaned back on her hands and smirked at him. She wore nothing more than some very tiny, red, lacey things and red heels. And a Santa hat, for appropriate festive cheer of course. Candles scattered around the room completed the ambiance.

“Whoa,” was all he could say.

As long as they had been doing … whatever this thing between them was, he was pretty sure she hadn’t ever made a production of Wearing A Sexy Thing for him. And while certainly he would teasingly ask her to, her usual nighttime attire never turned him off. But still, her going to the trouble to surprise him made him feel almost undeserving and like he really needed to work twice as hard. In bed.

“Jay?” she said, tilting her head and giving him a questioning look.

His brain was firing on a few less cylinders at the moment but he did eventually recognize the flash of uncertainty across her face. He tried to pull himself together for her. This was new and different, but he definitely did not want her to change her mind about it.

“Damn, Barbie, hope you weren’t waiting too long for me,” he said, swallowing.

“Oh, I kept busy,” she said lightly.

And now he was thinking about what she might have been doing to keep busy while waiting here in his bed.

Jason exhaled. “This is, uh, this is really …” he tried to say.

Barbara stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him, taking off the hat and dropping it to the floor as she went. He really wanted to forever imprint in his brain the image of her swaying as she walked towards him in those heels.

“Do you like this? What I’m wearing?” she asked when she reached him, glancing down at her outfit then back up at him.

Jason heard the hint of uncertainty in her voice and quickly nodded. “Oh yeah, I really like it,” he said. “Just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well, I really was your Secret Santa,” said Barbara with a small smirk. Her hands slid up his chest and up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off. Letting it fall to the floor, he then reached out to put his hands on her waist.

“Hmm, merry Christmas to me,” he said, drawing her closer, looking her up and down again before leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled back after a moment to ask, “Wait, what were you expecting? Didn’t you find the note in the flask?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” he said. It really hadn’t seemed that out of ordinary to figure Barbara had some other small surprise, or maybe just a present she didn’t want to leave on a rooftop where anyone could find it.

Feeling her tense a little he added, “Babs, I promise, I’m so into this.” To reinforce that fact, Jason let his hand slide down from her waist to grab her ass, making her gasp a little. “Now, do I get to finish unwrapping my gift or what?” he asked, leaning in again to kiss just under her ear.

Slowly, Barbara pulled away, her hands sliding down to take his as she walked backwards towards the bed. For a moment he worried she had changed her mind suddenly but then he saw the smirk on her face again. She settled in the middle of the bed, leaning on one hand, and beckoned him closer.

 _Hell yes_ , Jason thought as moved forward, pulling off more of his costume as he went. He first set the gun holsters aside, then pulled his shirt off. Stumbling a little, he kicked off his shoes right before reaching the bed and almost collapsing onto it next to her.

“Hi,” he said, a little breathless.

“Hi,” she repeated, smiling.

Jason leaned forward, putting a hand on the front of her shoulder, trailing it down her chest. There was something about the way the lace over skin felt, the warmth through the fabric that interested him enough to take his time. He kissed her lips again as he continued touching her.

Slipping a strap off her shoulder, Jason started kissing down her neck then along her collar bone. Barbara ran her hand through his hair and tilted her head back.

“Ohhh, Jason,” she sighed, eyes closing for a moment.

He was kneeling in front of her now as she leaned back, his hands sliding up her back to the clasp of her bra. When he unfastened it, she slid it off her arms then lay back on the bed and looked up at him with that confident smile he kind of adored.

He wanted to kiss everywhere at once, taste every familiar inch of her. Once again, he could hardly believe this was real, this was really a thing they did.

Clearly tired of him taking too long to just stare at her instead of doing anything, Barbara said, “Come here,” and reached up to pulled him down to her mouth again.

Shifting a little to a more comfortable position on top of her, he kissed her back deeply. His thigh wedged between hers, rocking slightly against her center. Her hands roamed around his back, firmly holding him close. She bent her knee for better leverage and now was grinding against him.

She moaned when he pulled back to slide his hand down her side to her hip, pausing to playfully snap her underwear, then went between her legs.

“Ohh, yes, Jay,” Barbara said as he slid a finger inside her underwear and started stroking.

She was so very turned on, which made him think about her quip about keeping busy while waiting in his bed earlier, which then made him realize how badly he really needed to take off his own pants soon.

After he paid her some serious attention though, Jason told himself. The least he could do to show his appreciation for such a thoughtful gift.

Feeling a little restricted by her panties, he drew his hand away, hearing her whining in frustration. Then he started peeling them down her hips. Barbara got the idea and shifted so he could pull them off easier, leaning up on her elbows to watch him tug them down her legs.

“Wait … leave these on,” said Jason, when he got to her ankles and found her about to slip off the heels too.

She smirked. “Okay,” she said, laying back again.

Jason took a moment to look at her. And then, well, he had been planning on going back to getting her off with his fingers but then he found himself practically diving forward without thinking, eager to taste her.

“OH! Jason!” she gasped, just as surprised as he was to find him eating her out.

Her breath came out in moaning little pants and her hands gripped his hair. It took him several moments to realize the points digging into his back were the heels and damn it was really hot.

Using a steady, quick flicking motion of his tongue, he could feel her trembling as she neared her climax. Her noises were getting higher pitched until she cried out, her thighs squeezing his head and her back arching. She released him as she came down and he reluctantly pulled away.

His pants were unbearably tight now as Jason moved back and finally started taking them off.

“Fuck,” Barbara muttered, still breathing heavily as she sat up.

“Well, I’d definitely like to,” said Jason, kicking off both pants and boxers. Kneeling on the bed in front of her, he was so damn hard already he couldn’t help but need to stroke his cock.

“Smartass,” she said, moving closer and knocking his hand out of the way to put a condom on him.

She put her arms around his neck again, hoisting herself up to straddle his lap. He guided her right onto him, groaning her name as he slid inside her. Her lips found his in a hot, open mouthed kiss that lasted several moments.

And then she started rolling her hips against his and it was fucking perfect.

****

 

Jason hadn’t even realized he had dozed off until he slowly opened his eyes and realized Barbara was cuddled up next to him, tracing patterns on his chest and … wearing one of his flannel shirts.

“Hmmm… what’s this?” he asked, poking at her shoulder lightly.

“I got up to put out the candles and got chilly,” she said.

Yes, that would explain why the yellowish glow was gone and the only light came in from the window.

He looked down at her, thinking about how much he really liked this look too. And not for the first time, he wondered if this thing with her was definitely moving way past whatever undefined casual ongoing fling it started as and onto something else.

Jason wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

“Thank you,” he said. “Although now I might have to return your gift and find something better.”

“Oh it’s okay, I don’t need a flask,” she said, yawning.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that,” he said, squinting at the place near the door where he remembered dropping it.

He watched her close her eyes, her breathing getting steady.

“You’re too good to me, Babs,” he whispered. Really, any moment with her, whether it was for him or not, felt like a gift. Which was totally sappy as hell to be thinking.

Not quite asleep yet, she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re pretty good to me too, Todd,” she said, settling down on his chest again.

And for the night, since it was Christmas, he decided to let himself believe it.

 


End file.
